


Fourteen days later

by Madworld



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter or is it good where it is?</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Quit moping Tony"  
The low voice sounded in his ear and he jumped, blindly lashing out.  
Of course he didn't manage to hit the trained assassin.  
"Hi Legolas, ever heard of that rule I have?...Nobody comes in my workshop except me...ever?" Tony quipped.  
He glanced at the archer who had just walked into his workshop to seemingly tell him to 'stop moping'.  
He rolled his eyes before falling back on the sofa resignedly.  
"And I'm not moping" he grumbled, fiddling with the screwdriver in his oil stained hands.  
"You've been moping for two weeks now, in this mess of a workshop-you need to go outside, get some fresh air" Clint sighed  
Tony scowled. There was a reason for his...not-moping...brooding was a better term.  
He turned on the archer about to make an exit.  
"Two weeks is long enough to get over a guy you've been dating for three years in your opinion then?"  
Clint glowered at him.  
"He was never worth it in the first place Tony. He was a villain, he-  
Tony snapped.  
"HE WAS POSSESSED BY THANOS!!! WHY CAN NOBODY SEEM TO GET THAT INTO THEIR THICK SKULLS?" He snarled, standing and shoving past the emotionless agent.  
"He was still mentally fucked up Stark!" Clint hollered down the corridor as Tony stormed off.  
"Well so am I! Aren't we all?" Tony threw back bitterly, stalking towards his room.  
Throwing the door open with unnecessary force-so much so it hit the wall behind it with a satisfying 'SMACK'-he trudged over to his bed and slumped ungracefully onto the cobalt sheets.  
And something else.  
His head ,instead of his pillow, had landed on something harder and more solid. It rose then dropped suddenly and Tony scrambled backwards hurriedly.  
He fell off the bed with a yelp and jumped to his feet.  
"Jesus!"  
The sight he saw made him wonder if he was going mad.  
Loki.  
Loki...  
Loki was sprawled across his sheets; in his usual surprisingly inelegant sleeping position that took up more than half the bed.  
Tony felt a rush of love and pain cascading over him.  
He came back.  
After fucking leaving me; were the two most prominent thoughts.  
Rage and affection battled and he was left breathless-gazing in awe at the God sleeping.  
He could literally sleep through pretty much anything. It looked as though he hadn't even flinched when Tony fell on him. A melancholy smile tugged at his lips.  
Tony bit his lip. He was even wearing the black t-shirt with the band logo on that he always wore to bed. The one he'd sneaked from Tony's collection and Tony hadn't complained because Loki said it smelled of him and helped him sleep when Tony wasn't there.  
The gods face suddenly twitched and Tony froze.  
In his sleep, anger creased Loki's brow before fear flashed across his features. He jerked and with him Tony's heart fluttered.  
Looked like two weeks away hadn't cured Loki's almost lifelong nightmares. Tony scoffed-not that it would.  
Hesitantly, he edged over to Loki and lightly touched his shoulder.  
He didn't flinch when the god gasped and sat bolt up right. Breathing rapidly, eyes flitting from side to side. Panic marred his features.  
Despite being such a heavy sleeper-when the nightmares came it only took the lightest of touches to wake the god.  
Tony just sat beside him, knowing that it took several seconds for Loki to recognise his surroundings.  
'Especially if he's not been here for two weeks' he though bitterly.  
It hurt too much to look at Loki's face after so long so instead he focused on a part of his duvet. He waited for the the explanation of his absence.  
And he hoped to God it was a good one.  
"...Tony?"  
Tony swallowed.  
That one word. The one name Loki had for him other than Stark or Anthony. The most intimate word filled with such relief, joy, wariness?  
He looked up. He had to.  
He wished he hadn't.  
There was so much emotion in that pale face, usually home to such a neutral expression.  
Loki's eyes has always been an enticing stormy grey with specks of blue and occasionally green when he was doing magic. They looked like wet diamonds-glistening with unshed tears.  
Tony frowned...Loki didn't cry.  
He never cried. He raged when he was upset and didn't speak when he was depressed but he never cried.  
Loki looked away with a sniff and a growl.  
"Curse this form" he muttered.  
Tony sat back a bit. He wasn't sure how to react to his three year partner leaving him for two weeks and then turning up on his bed...nearly crying.  
And he wasn't sure if he'd heard Loki right-something about this form.  
Loki laughed weakly before tossing his head in that haughty way Tony had always teased him for.  
A stray strand of barbed hair had fallen forwards and Tony reflexively brushed it back for him.  
He smiled. The genuine smile he always saved for Tony.  
Tony's mind proverbially shrugged.  
What the hell?  
He hugged him. With iron force he wrapped his arms around the slender god and clung to him.  
He didn't care. He didn't care about the rest of the teams smug silent faces that had appeared the day Loki left. He didn't care that it had been two weeks.  
He was just ecstatic that Loki hugged him back with as much strength-if not more.  
"Tony,Tony, I am...I am a fool, I'm sorry, I..Tony"  
"Calm down..Blue", his voice broke when he used the word he hadn't been able to say to him for two weeks," Blue..."  
Loki nuzzled his shoulder again, breathing in the engineers scent and Tony could feel a wan smile stretching across his own features.  
"Tony I...I needed to go away-I couldn't cope when you..."  
"When I what?" Tony asked urgently. What had he done so wrong that his partner had felt the need to leave for two weeks?  
There was silence for several minutes.  
"Remember when you and Banner were talking about that mortal thing-I believe you called it a bucket list? And you talked about whether you wanted to be cremated..I know it was just a topic to you and Banner and I was part of a conversation that occurs naturally on this world-but I still..it made me realise that you would be gone long before I would even be considered old"  
Tony stared. His amber eyes locked on Loki's stormy grey.  
"And it broke my heart Tony" He said softly.  
The words were barely audible but their weight was one Tony knew he would struggle with but wanted with all his soul to carry.  
They were still entwined in their embrace. Neither wanted to let go of the other.  
"What did you do, where did you go?" Tony murmured.  
Loki shifted.  
"I went to Asgard and....for you I.." The god shook his head," I am sorry I left without notice..it was the wrong thing to do and I see-  
"You came back Blue, that's what matters...you came back before it was too late and you've said sorry so if we want to move on from this then you need to tell me what you did then that's the end of it and we'll go back go normal..well..our normal, not really normal more of a refined-  
"Tony..you are rambling" Loki interrupted with a fond smile.  
Two weeks of not uttering those words at least four times a day.  
He had missed it, oddly enough.  
He pressed his cheek against Tony's shoulder again. Savouring the feel of his worn band t-shirt.  
"I went to Asgard and I resigned my immortality"  
Tony's heart stuttered.  
Had he..heard that right?  
"You-you went to..and you" he began faintly.  
He felt light headed, dizzy. Lucky that he had Loki's arms wrapped around him. Dark began to cloud his vision like ink swirling in water, before he completely submerged and fainted.  
Loki was shocked when Tony-after staring for several seconds-swayed then collapsed


	2. Rain

He panicked.  
"Stark!! Stark you imbecile wake up!"   
He may or may not have punched his lover in the shoulder.   
He also may or may not have been irritated when Tony continued to lie there.   
Despite every fibre of his being going against it he felt fear.   
This fear had started long ago, weeks before he left for Asgard.   
He had been scared Tony would suddenly remember who his lover was and why they had had to date in secret at first. He was scared that Tony would leave him. He had then been scared that Tony wouldn't live as long as him. Without realising it he had sunk down beside Tony and had begun to play with the mans thick dark hair. Strange...he had even missed the warm tones of mahogany and caramel that could be found in said hair. He smiled weakly when he thought of Tony's emotive eyes too, they were also a rich deep brown and-  
Now he was also worried that Tony wouldn't take him back.   
He had reason not to, oh he definitely had reason not to but Loki didn't know what he would do without the mortal.   
His throat felt tight and his eyes burned. Shaking his head in refusal he tried to ignore the tears blurring his vision.   
"Incompetent mortal body!" He growled, roughly wiping his eyes with his hand.   
Almost immediately he returned to caressing Tony's hair.   
He'd been crying on and off since he returned to Midgard it seemed. He blamed it on losing his immortality. It was obviously this new mortal body making him overly emotional....obviously.   
He hoped Tony would come to soon. He needed to talk with him-properly.   
He couldn't bear to look at the clock and instead stared out the window-trying his best to ignore the heavy ticking noise.   
It began to rain; silver drizzle making the streets below glisten. He became so fixated upon watching the gentle rain that he didn't hear Tony stirring. He started when he felt the engineer lean into him and wrap an arm around his waist.  
"M'Blue'mn"   
His heart clenched as he waited for the billionaire to remember what Loki had done to him and pull away.   
Nothing happened.   
Loki dared to look down and flinched.   
Tony was laid on Loki's lap. His eyes were open and filled with amusement yet seemed confused too.   
"Hey gorgeous...I feel fuzzy.ugh..did I faint, tell me I didn't faint-Oh shit I fainted didn't I? But you can hardly blame me I mean you just told me that you...did you? Did I dream that? Have you really-"  
"Stark!" Sighed Loki.  
Tony shut up obediently.  
"...Yes...you did faint", he left out the part where he had worried over Tony," and..um yes..I'm mortal..or human it would seem"   
Tony stared some more.   
Loki wished he would say something.   
Truth be told he had arrived back from Asgard two days previous to this and had spent those two days putting off seeing Tony. He had left for Asgard in a panic and had only then realised just what his hasty actions must have seemed like to Tony.   
He would think he'd left him and Loki knew he wouldn't find it easy to forgive somebody for that.   
Yet here he was grinning at Loki and lying beside him-no he was curled up as close as humanly possible to Loki.   
"That was the first time I've ever heard you say 'um'"   
Loki frowned and glared.   
"What?"   
"You said-"  
"I know what I said Stark" Loki huffed, he brought his knees up to his chest and Tony was ousted from his comfortable position of lying beside him.   
"Agh! Hey!"   
Loki stayed stonily silent and glared at the window.   
Tony winced and wouldn't be surprised if the glass shattered.   
Loki's death glares were furious if he remembered correctly.   
Ok so maybe that wasn't the best thing to say Loki definitely seemed hung up about something or other.   
He bit his lip. He wasn't really great at this sort of stuff, sure he knew how people felt and he could empathise with them but...putting his intuition into words was a challenge. Especially seeing as he didn't seem to have a brain to mouth filter.   
"I...I still love you, you know" he murmured.   
Loki blinked and looked down for a second.   
Then he sniffed and tossed his head with a small smile.   
His eyes were glittering with tears.   
"Are you crying?..."   
"It is this mortal form...I am unused to it", he broke off with a glare when he saw Tony's "yeah right" expression.   
Before he could protest though the billionaire was embracing him again and couldn't seem to get close enough.  
He breathed in Loki's scent of woodsmoke and pine needles the sharp but comforting scents filling his head.   
"Missed you so much you know"   
Loki nodded and silently slid further into the sheets, tightening his hold on the shorter man.   
"I missed you too Tony...I..couldn't sleep in Asgard without you beside me"   
Tony felt his heart literally swell.   
"Blue" he said simply and pressed a chaste kiss on Loki's wrist.   
The god-or not god anymore- smiled and giggled.   
"I hadn't realised how much I missed you idiocy" his smooth voice was filled with amusement.   
"Hah..so lovely..I'm shattered are you shattered I should sleep, can we sleep?-  
"Yes Stark"   
The engineer winked and lay down, cuddling Loki close.   
He was pleased when Loki leaned into his touch like a cat-Loki had always loved cuddling and so when he accepted Tony's touch like that...well the engineer hoped it meant everything was ok.   
"Tony are you still awake" Loki whispered.   
Tony shook the thoughts out of his head.   
"Yeah course what's up?"   
There was a small silence then Tony heard a hitch in breath and Loki whispered.   
"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter or is it good where it is?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two anybody?  
> Plus I've managed to update 'Tea, Tony and a moody magician so lemme know your thoughts and ideas! :)  
> I'm not going to be making a chapter three I'm afraid in the near future as I'm happy with this as it is. I might go back to this after I focus on some other things, thank you all for the kudos and the comments they mean a lot to me.


End file.
